Christmas in King s Row
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Las Fiestas han llegado, momento de reunión, amigos y fiestas, pero para cierto vaquero y cierta aventurera, hay más involucrado. ¿Qué será?. Dedicado para Plagahood.


**Christmas in King´s Row:** **Sí, ya sé, un poco tarde porque ya pasaron las Fiestas, pero decidí hacerlo y más que nada como una vuelta a los fics de "Overwatch" y sus parejas. Este pequeño One-Shot va dedicado para Plagahood y es sobre Tracer y McCree.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de "Overwatch", éste pertenece a "Blizzard" y a sus dueños. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Las doce de la Medianoche, 25 de Diciembre, Navidad, había llegado el momento de la celebración, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban los Cielos de Londres, las campanadas del "Big Ben" se hacían sentir con fuerza y los festejos en los hogares, Humanos y Ómnicos que celebraban dicha festividad, los mantenían unidos tras haber sufrido aquella desgraciada "Crisis" que tanto daño, sangre derramada, muertes de inocentes y terror había dejado su huella en el Mundo y que intentaba desaparecer para siempre.

Las Fiestas son para pasarlas entre todos, sean familias y amigos, pero para un reconocido vaquero de EEUU, alguien que había sido uno de los bandidos más temidos de aquella banda que azotaba los desiertos de dicha Nación, que fue detenido y que tenía dos opciones: Unirse a "BlackWatch" como rehabilitación o ser enviado a prisión por cargos de tráfico de armas y municiones, éste no pensaba ser encarcelado, vivir allí entre rejas como si fuera un animal, él era un hombre libre y los caminos eran su vida, así que decidió elegir por la primera opción: Unirse a los héroes.

Su nombre era Jesse McCree, de EEUU, un hombre aventurero, temerario y un hábil tirador con su revólver "Pacificador", el espíritu suyo era lo que lo marcaba, haberse sumado a "BlackWatch" y luego "Overwatch" lo habían cambiado, pasando de ser un forajido de la ley a alguien que luchaba por su cuenta contra el Mal, en especial contra "Talon", era la diferencia, pero en esos momentos de fiestas, justo cuando se hallaba en la casa de Lena Oxton, mejor conocida como "Tracer", éste había decidido retirarse del lugar, mientras que todos los demás brindaban a más no poder.

Se retiró en silencio hacia la puerta, sin ser visto pero cuando llegó la hora de los regalos, Lena observó que faltaba alguien entre sus invitados.

\- Oigan, ¿no han visto a Jesse?.- Preguntó la británica castaña.

\- Es extraño, estaba conversando conmigo hace unos momentos.- Dio Winston su testimonio.

\- Yo lo vi, se retiró hacia las calles.- Señaló Mei, la cual se hallaba con Junkrat y Roadhog.

\- Jesse es un hombre que le gusta la soledad, no es buena idea convencerlo en cambiar su perspectiva de la vida.- Aconsejó Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76", ya que conocía muy bien el modo que el vaquero tenía.

\- Aún así, una persona como él no debería estar solo, aún para las Fiestas y en Navidad, iré a buscarlo.- Dijo Tracer, la cual salió a las calles y llevando consigo su regalo.

Dejó su casa, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero desde que el vaquero de cabellos castaños había unido fuerzas con ellos, el día que conoció a la británica, fue allí donde todo cambió para siempre: Se habían conocido, se habían hecho amigos, un norteamericano y una británica juntos, no lo podían creer, algunos de sus Camaradas como Jack Morrison y bromeaban con el clásico chiste de que esos dos no se llevarían bien, que se burlarían, etc, pero fue todo lo contrario: Forjaron una amistad y con el paso del tiempo, ésta empezó a transformarse, a cambiar y a ser algo más distinto, especial para ambos y con ello, un día, sin vistos por nadie, el vaquero y la aventurera tuvieron su primer beso bajo la luz de la Luna.

* * *

\- _"Je, mi vida es el camino, las aventuras, es algo que llevo en la sangre, las festividades sí, son importantes, pero también lo es la soledad. Eso es lo que soy, como el "Llanero Solitario", haciendo justicia por mis propias manos".-_ Pensaba McCree, mientras que caminaba por las calles de una Londres totalmente festiva, viendo a las parejas y de ahí, éste se encendió un cigarrillo, comenzó a fumarlo y lanzó un anillo de humo, el cual desapareció por completo.

Caminaba sin importarle el frío, su ropa lo protegía, aquella postura, aquel cigarrillo, el arma y el cinturón con municiones, además de contar con su brazo biomecánico, el cual fue creado por Moira O Deorain, el cual lo hacía un veloz para tomar posiciones de combate y disparar a mansalva junto a sus bombas aturdidoras, reflejaban la clásica imagen del vaquero que él representaba y que se veía en las películas del "Cine Western", alguien que era temido y odiado por sus enemigos, un experto en apretar el gatillo y poner punto final a los planes de los villanos, pero también, esa representación venía acompañada de un sentimiento de amor. Pronto, McCree se detuvo en las puertas de la Catedral de King´s Row, sacó su cigarrillo de la boca y lanzó otra bocanada de humo.

\- _"Sí, Tracer y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso y todo, pero...".-_ En ese momento, él se detuvo, quedó callado y serio por un rato, sabía bien que había una "condición" en todo esto y era el peligro de que ella resultara lastimada.- _"Los combates que hemos tenido contra "BlackWatch" y "Talon" han sido muy crudos, terribles, nuestros Camaradas resultaban heridos y muchos de ellos casi estaban al borde de la muerte y...y casi la veo a ella morir delante de mis ojos, de no haber sido por su astucia y su velocidad, esa herida de bala la hubiera acabado por completo".-_ Recordó el castaño un enfrentamiento que tuvieron y en la que Tracer casi caía en combate, pero logró salvarse justo a tiempo.

El miedo de que algo le pasara a ella era bastante intenso, se recostó contra las columnas de la fachada y volvió a su cigarrillo, fumando tranquilamente, observando la zona, hasta que, de golpe, frente a sus ojos, allí apareció la castaña, quien se le quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que avanzó hacia él.

\- Jesse, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?.- Preguntó Tracer a él, éste no podía quedarse callado, tenía que responderle, así que se tomó su tiempo, tiró el cigarrillo al piso, apagándolo con sus botas y de ahí se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Aún estás con lo ocurrido en Numbani?.

¿Cómo lo sabía?. El rostro de McCree se quedó petrificado al oír esas palabras, no podía ocultarlo, no quería que ella resultara herida pero ese día, sintió como si todo el Mundo se le viniera encima, aún se veía llevando a la chica herida en sus brazos, por el ataque de Doomfist y utilizaba su propio cuerpo para protegerla de los disparos enemigos, llegando a resultar herido de gravedad, pero logró ponerla a salvo.

\- Sí.- Respondió finalmente ante ella, quien se quedó en aquella posición.

El viento frío se hacía sentir, pronto, ella caminó hacia el umbral del edificio y se recostó contra el mismo.

\- No quiero que te pase nada, desde que te conocí, éramos amigos y luego...luego nos volvimos pareja, fue algo raro y cuando...cuando resultaste herida por Doomfist y los demás, creí que te perdería.- Contó el vaquero a ella, a la cual tomó de las manos.- No quiero perderte, es algo que jamás me perdonaría en la vida.

\- Jesse.- Dijo Tracer con asombro en su voz y de ahí, ella se le acercó.- No tienes por qué temer, tú, ese día, demostraste lo que eres: Alguien que da todo por sus compañeros y en especial por las personas que amas. Nunca dejes de ser lo que eres, porque mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, nadie nos separará.- Prometió Lena, la cual tomó consigo el regalo suyo y se le dio al vaquero.- ¡Feliz Navidad, Jesse!.- Exclamó y éste lo recibió.

Al abrirlo, el vaquero quedó sorprendido, el regalo era una foto de ellos dos, enmarcada en un cuadro con forma de corazón.

\- Lena, gracias.- Agradeció el castaño, el cual no tenía regalo, pero, de golpe, ambos comenzaron a ser "atraídos" por una "misteriosa fuerza", la cual los unía y de ahí se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

\- ¿Lo tenías preparado?.- Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa, hacia el hombre y arriba de ellos, éstos se encontraban bajo un muérdago, el cual unía a las parejas para besarse.

\- Jejeje, todo es posible que venga de mí, sobre todo esto.- Respondió el vaquero, quien la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla dulcemente en los labios y la chica pasaba sus manos por el cuello del castaño, sin separarse ninguno de los dos.

\- Feliz Navidad, Mi Vaquero.- Le deseó la británica.

\- Igualmente, Mi Dulce Aventurera, Feliz Navidad para ti también.- Finalizó el norteamericano y de ahí continuaron besándose bajo el muérdago, la fiesta podía esperar, ahora ellos estaban pasando las Fiestas juntos, sin ninguna interrupción alguna.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Primer fic de las parejas de "Overwatch" y este año saldrán dos historias: La primera será sobre Genji y Mercy, tomando como referencia mi historia llamada "Ascenso y Caída" y la otra será un spin-off de uno de los trabajos de Plagahood, un homenaje para él.**

 **Dedico este fic para él y nos estamos viendo en próximos proyectos. Cuídense, Camaradas y hasta la próxima.**

 **Buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


End file.
